End Tech Initiative
The "End Tech Initiative", or "ETI" is a scientific endeavor started with the goal of better understanding The End and its connection to the Void, and to use these discoveries to create new technologies to further advancement in the Overworld. The project is funded and privately run by the Akarvian Government, with Cassandra Vinn acting as its chief scientist. The ETI is a particularly secretive organization, and many of its findings are classified; some are even incorporated into the nations military. The only ones who know the full extent of the ETI's findings are the scientists behind it. It is known that it began during Abigail Kosch's presidency, who had the desire to further Akarv's understanding of the universe to give it an edge technologically and scientifically. Discoveries As its goal is research and development, the crew of the ETI have spent years studying both the End and the Void, their effects on life and their possible use in normal life. Certain theories already in place have been reinforced by the scientists of the ETI, and new theories and observations have been made, such as the following: #The Void, or whatever form of the Void that is attached to the End, is completely uninhabitable, and is even hostile. One who enters the Void may find themselves suffocating or suffering from physical pain. It is also destructive to materials as dense as steel, slowly dissolving them away over time. This process seems to be accelerated in the presence of Glowstone. #The Void is not a vacuum. Mere observation reveals that the Void within the End is filled with particles, indication of a gas or some form of energy being present. #Endstone seems to absorb the energy from the Void. The space around the End's "mainland" is clear of all negative void energy, but as one moves further away from Endstone the Void energy returns, though with significantly less power. Endstone seems to create an "atmosphere" around itself in regions dominated by Void energy. #Glowstone appears to charge the energy present in the End's Void, and it has been demonstrated that it can cause a release of this energy from Endstone over time. #It has not been tested, but Endstone is theoretically a "Void sponge". It is possible that it may be able to absorb energy from void-based magics. The relationship between it and Void Lurkers needs further research and testing. #Endermen, which are native to the End, have a tendency to teleport to higher elevations even where suitable footing is not present. This often causes them to fall to their deaths. It would be a crime not to study this phenomena further. #Theories on the Ender Dragon remain minimal, as Llysos is in possession of the only known egg. Technologies There have been few advancements made in in the End Tech Initiative, but some are worth nothing. The ARD Voidgazer While not technically a product of the ETI by design, the ARD Voidgazer is the tool most used by the ETI scientists, as it provides them with transportation, material storage, and the means to study, harvest, and process Endish and Void energies. Since its construction it has been upgraded with various pieces of ETI technology so that it can better survive the hostile conditions of the End and nearby Void. Signal Towers and Receivers Signal Towers and Receivers are the single most noteworthy technology to come out of the ETI, and are already widely used by the Akarvian Military. They are expensive and delicate, but have become a backbone of Akarvian Naval communication. The large towers send out signals over a large radius, which causes a reaction in the receivers located on ships and smaller bases. The signal is based on a charged pulse of Endish energy that causes specially balanced Eyes of Ender in the receivers to twitch, resulting in an audible click. This allows Akarvian communicators to send movement and combat orders to ships via morse code instantly. Signal Towers are large, grounded, hollow structures intertwined with Endish materials that Eyes of Ender are attracted to. These materials are shielded, but the shields are wired to snap open and shut in an instant, essentially letting out a pulse that the receivers are able to pick up. Large Signal Receivers are heavy, immobile boxes that are built to receive the pulses sent out by the Signal Towers. Each pulse from a Signal Tower results in a single click from the attached and audibly amplified eyes of ender built into the box. They can receive signals from twice as far away as small receivers. Small Signal Receivers are vastly smaller than large signal receivers and can be easily transported by a single person. They cannot receive signals from particularly far away, but reliably translate the pulses into clicks End Bomb "End Bombs" are non-explosive charges that rip nearby matter apart, effectively achieving the results of an explosion. End Bombs are delicate yet relatively simple contraptions. They are built into a canister separated into two chambers. One is comprised of Endstone, and the other of Glowstone dust. When an End Bomb is physically struck the barrier between the two chambers collapses, and the the two materials instantly mix. This causes the stored energy within the Glowstone to react with the Endstone, causing the energy to expand and break out of the cannister. As soon as the released energy touches oxygen it immediately collapses, and the rapid force of this collapse causes destruction comparable to dynamite. End Bombs do not function in the End, only the Overworld and presumably the Nether. This is because the energy within the Endstone is unable to survive in an environment such as the Overworld, but in the End it will either dissipate calmly or be reabsorbed by other nearby Endstone. End Bombs are delicate and can go off even if dropped from a short distance. They can also not be activated remotely or launched as a projectile, they must be set off manually at their intended location. They are not ordinarily used by the Akarvian military because of this. Instead they are reserved for special operations which involve infiltration and sabotage. They are more portable than dynamite, and make significantly less noise. They also work underwater, giving them an edge over traditional explosives. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv Category:Organizations Category:Science and Technology